The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nandina plant, botanically known as Nandina domestica, a member of the Berberidaceae family, commonly known as Heavenly Bamboo.
This new ‘MURASAKI’ variety resulted from a naturally occurring, whole plant mutation discovered in a cultivated planting of the Nandina domestica variety ‘Harbour Dwarf’ (not patented). ‘MURASAKI’ appeared different from ‘Harbour Dwarf’ plants growing in stage 3 rooting culture in a plant micropropagation lab in Magnolia, Tex. and was initially discovered around December 2005 by the inventors.
The selection of this plant was based on its unique and long-lasting wine red-colored young foliage in contrast to the typical lime green-colored young foliage of the cultivar Nandina domestica ‘Harbour Dwarf’ (not patented).
The new variety was first reproduced by asexual propagation (micropropagation) in, Magnolia, Tex. It has since been reproduced numerous times at Magnolia, Tex. by asexual propagation (micropropagation). Using this method of asexual propagation it takes 2-3 weeks to initiate root development. Each of the progeny exhibit identical characteristics to the original mutant plant, showing that the unique features of this new Nandina are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.